El objeto de mis celos
by Death God Raven
Summary: ¿Hasta que punto una persona es capaz de soportar los celos? ¿hasta que punto es una persona capaz de guardar todo el rencor? ¿hasta que punto una persona puede añorar el pasado? ... Yo puedo decirlo, puede hacerlo hasta que desaparezca su propia existencia, al final solo será un pequeño punto que no importará en absoluto...nadie se dará cuenta que existí, absolutamente nadie.
1. Todo está bien

**EL OBJETO DE MIS CELOS**

* * *

**CAPITULO 01: TODO ESTÁ BIEN**

* * *

_**Hacer que no veo nada…**_

_**Hacer que no escucho nada…**_

_**Sonreír como idiota…**_

_**Todo está bien, aunque no sea así…**_

* * *

Esta era la triste realidad que caía sobre mí todos los días, aunque decía todos los días, en verdad solo eran los días en que lo podía ver, corrección…se me dejaba verlo.

Plan para encontrar a Glen-sama, plan para buscar las puertas y llaves de las casa ducales, todo eso era un tontería que ya llegados a este punto, no me importaba ni un poco.

Solo me importaba él, mi hermano mayor, la única persona que realmente se preocupó por mí en su momento, aunque eso era tiempo pasado, ya no era siquiera el pensamiento casual que tienes sobre un familiar lejano.

Sus ojos solo estaban en esa sabandija Bezarius, realmente su existencia no le importaba en absoluto, pero todo se volvía personal al estar su hermano involucrado.

No…debía de dejar de pensar así, no necesitaba pensar cosas innecesarias, iba incluso contra su propio orgullo, aunque fuera gracioso pensar que lo tuviera, viendo sus propias acciones.

Al final, el mismo desaparecería de su vida – realmente no importa…- dije dando la vuelta, nuevamente estaba ese estúpido teatro del sirviente y su amo, Gil date más dignidad, si pudiera regalarle la que tenía, lo habría hecho la navidad pasada.

Da igual…- escuchaba diciendo el nombre de su amo varias veces – estúpido…- casi nunca decía esas cosas para describir a Gil, pero era la palabra que mejor describía esas escenas que veía en Pandora.

¿De qué me quejo?, al final, este Gil de ahora no me estima en lo absoluto, todo lo que lo movía era esa sabandija, Gil estaba con los Nightray para obtener información, aunque ya ni lo hacía desde que el Bezarius regresó. Sabía que el Mad Hatter tenía que ver con ese asunto, aunque me dio igual porque trajo a mi hermano de vuelta.

Pero no fue igual, Gil me odiaba, prácticamente le repugnaba, o eso me parecía, no veía ese amor y protección que me dio en el pasado, ya nada de eso existía.

Fueron diez largos años de esta forma, todo era tan forzado que dolía mucho, a veces prefería morir, pero tenía una misión.

Solo había que sonreír, no había con quién sacar la rabia que sentía por dentro, tuve que recurrir a cortar muñecos, era lo único que ponía mi mente en blanco y me alejaba de la realidad, no existía nada a mi alrededor, solo esos muñecos, la tijera y yo.

Creo que cortaré algo…- me dije tratando de sonar emocionado, pero la realidad era que nuevamente tenía más ganas de lanzarme de un balcón y acabar con todo, pero era contradecirme a mi mismo, haría entender que Gil no valdría ese sufrimiento.

Todo me tiene harto, odio ser yo, odio vivir, odio estar sumergido en esta mentira del tamaño de la Luna, odio todo.

No había un solo descanso mental, solo estaba Gil en su mente y todo lo que lo despreciaba, al final eso era, la pura realidad.

Estaba solo conmigo mismo y mi patética realidad, mis celos me consumen, la rabia me consume, ya no quedaba nada más que mi nombre.

Tengo que encontrar una solución – nuevamente perdía el tiempo hablando conmigo mismo, de todas formas no había con quién hablar, no tenía alguien de confianza para hablar estas cosas.

Y ahora mismo, la única solución a la mano que tenía, era una hoja que me había llevado del escondite de Ada.

Ada me había mostrado una dirección en donde conseguía los libros e ingredientes para sus hechizos, como le decía ella. Para mi suerte el lugar no estaba muy lejos, podía llegar hasta caminando.

Era una tienda siniestra, podías ver extrañas plantas y muñecos en la parte de afuera, era como ver una curvatura en medio de la calle, ya que junto a ese lugar habían dos tiendas lujosas.

Ignoré olímpicamente las miradas de las viejas chismosas que estaban a los alrededores, estaba seguro que me habían reconocido a la primera, pero me daba igual, solo faltaba que me conocieran mis enemigos como el "gran brujo".

Bienvenido~ - una mujer muy hermosa y voluptuosa me saludó muy coquetamente.

La miré algo indeciso, no sabía por donde empezar, ya que no podía decirle así de la nada "por favor deme algo para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y de paso que borre el hecho de que existí, así y no olvide darme un caramelo", creo que me falta sueño, pienso estupideces.

Miré el mostrador en donde momentos antes me había saludado la mujer.

Para mi sorpresa, ya no estaba ahí.

¿Deseas desaparecer? – dijo ella, susurrando en mi oído.

Me volteé para encararla, pero ella no estaba ahí.

¿A dónde miras? – ella dijo, estaba de vuelta en el mostrador, ciertamente había algo raro en esa mujer, un miedo extraño recorría mi cuerpo aún siendo de día.

No juegues conmigo…- dije pacientemente aún temiendo a quién sabe que.

Disculpa, solo quería ver como reaccionarias ~ - dijo ella buscando algo.

¿Cómo sabías que quería desaparecer? – pregunté, tenía mucha curiosidad.

Tenías una expresión de depresión, solo por eso – hizo una pausa y me miró - ¿realmente quieres eso?, te va a costar mucho dinero y será doloroso – dijo ella sonriendo, como si me hubiera dado el menú en un restaurante.

Ignorando lo insensible que era, la miré – pagaré lo que sea necesario – dije sin titubear.

Saqué una bolsa de dinero que llevaba conmigo, venía preparado, la mujer miró la cantidad y la tomó.

Usted habla mi idioma – dijo complacida.

Sacó de una gaveta que estaba detrás de ella un pequeño frasco y un anillo – tienes que beber esto mientras llevas el anillo – me miró seria.

El procedimiento era extraño pero sencillo, no tenía que casi acosar a alguien para que cumpliera mi deseo. Mucho menos pedirle algo a esa Alice de blanco, su orgullo hubiera estado en juego horriblemente.

Mi paciencia para lo que venía era mínima, mi destino sería el mismo en donde estuviera, así que me puse el anillo y tomé el frasco.

La chica frente a mi solo sonreía, me daba igual, no la vería más – recuerda, el nombre de lo que te bebes – comenzó ella, cuando vio que acercaba el frasco a mis labios.

No pude entender lo que dijo después, ya que había bebido el contenido del frasco, todo se volvió borroso y caí, terminando en una profunda y silenciosa oscuridad.

Duerme tranquilo – alguien dijo en alta voz mientras reía.

* * *

Una taza se quebró de repente - ¿Gil que pasa? – preguntó Oz a un Gil desorientado.

Nada, es que me sentí raro – la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía un raro presentimiento.

Un dolor en el pecho lo empezó a invadir y por instinto se abrió la camisa, comprobando sorprendido que la marca que le había hecho Oz no estaba ahí, mucho peor, sentía que su cuerpo se hacía pesado cada vez más.

Se levantó de la mesa y corrió al baño, estaba agitado, algo andaba mal con él.

Suavemente levantó el rostro hacia el espejo y ahí lo vio.

Estaba en forma de un niño, uno muy pequeño - ¿qué está pasando? – dijo aterrado antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

**Una locura que escribo por no poder dormir :c, una historia un tanto extraña, ¿qué habrá pasado con Vincent? ¿qué pasó con Gil DX?**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	2. Ambiciones

**Lalalalala :'D**

* * *

**EL OBJETO DE MIS CELOS**

**CAPITULO 02: AMBICIONES**

* * *

**ANTES**

Se levantó de la mesa y corrió al baño, estaba agitado, algo andaba mal con él.

Suavemente levantó el rostro hacia el espejo y ahí lo vio.

Estaba en forma de un niño, uno muy pequeño - ¿qué está pasando? – dijo aterrado antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

**AHORA**

Tenía frío, hacía demasiado frío, su cuerpo reclamaba calor o al menos algo que no fuera igual a su estado actual.

Hasta respirar dolía, era como si miles de agujas se insertaran en sus pulmones, todas a la vez, era una sensación tan horrible que no se la deseaba ni al peor de sus enemigos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo se veía borroso a primera instancia.

Hasta que al fin te despiertas – dijo una voz extraña y masculina, totalmente desconocida para él.

Se sentó como pudo y miró al individuo que tenía frente a él, era un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos café, el lo miraba con algo de molestia.

¿Quién eres? – fue lo primero que preguntó el recién despertado.

Primero que todo, ¿sabes tú quién eres? – le respondió el chico con otra pregunta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de quien era, le dolía la cabeza el solo ponerse a pensar en ello.

Yo soy…- hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar.

"Nii-san" – recordó que alguien lo llamaba así, tenía su propio nombre en la punta de la lengua.

¿G-Gilbert Nightray? - preguntó algo inseguro al extraño.

Podemos trabajar con eso – dijo el extraño – mi nombre es Travis y solo puedo decirte que estás metido en un gran lío – empezó a caminar para que lo siguiera.

Gil se levantó algo adolorido y siguió a Travis, no le inspiraba confianza pero ahora mismo nada lo hacía.

Nada le era familiar en absoluto, estaba seguro que estaba en la organización Pandora cuando le dio un extraño mareo - ¡ya recuerdo! ¡la organización! ¡¿Dónde están todos?! – los recuerdos vinieron cayendo como bloques en un juego de tetris en la mente de Gil.

Calma, calma, si haces eso…- Gil se desplomó en el suelo mareado – vas a colapsar…- Travis comenzó arrastrarlo en la nieve.

Esto es molesto, ¿por qué yo tengo que hacer esto? – dijo renegando en medio de la nevada, estaban caminando por un bosque que estaba alejado de todo, tenía muchas cosas que explicarle a Gil.

* * *

Señor, ya tenemos los documentos necesarios para la transacción – dijo un sirviente algo anciano a alguien que estaba sentado hacia la ventana y a espaldas de él.

Muy bien hecho Bernard, ahora solo queda que esa familia acepte o se atenga a las consecuencias – dijo sonriente la persona en el asiento.

Vincent-sama, la reunión será en la noche, prepararé todo por si acaso no aceptan su amable trato – dijo Bernard haciendo reverencia, debía retirarse porque aún tenía mucho trabajo.

Espero que sean sensatos y eviten tener un viaje todo pagado al Abyss, solo deben de aceptar – dijo riendo el rubio.

En estos diez años, todo había mejorado, su fortuna era algo envidiable, mucha gente deseaba estar en su lugar.

Definitivamente había ganado al hacer ese trato, el poder del Abyss era algo tan negociable ahora.

Pero en este momento debía pensar en su gran ambición – dio una ojeada al periódico.

Las cuatro casas ducales – leyó detenidamente, debía encontrar una forma de poder acercarse a ellos sin que sospecharan nada. Ya tenía el status para hacerlo, ahora solo necesitaba un punto en común.

* * *

"Nii-san despierta" – Gil abrió los ojos, algo malhumorado.

Vincent, déjame dormir en paz – dijo Gil tapándose.

En ese momento recordó donde estaba - ¡ehh! – se sentó inmediatamente y miró todo a su alrededor.

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Gil al chico que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea.

Estás en una cabaña abandonada– dijo Travis tirando más leña al fuego – tenemos que esperar que pase la nevada para regresar al pueblo – dijo él mirándolo.

¿Regresar? – se quedó Gil en el aire – debo regresar a Pandora y…- le dolía el cuerpo completamente, hasta ahora no se había mirado así mismo, tenía cortadas por todas partes de su pecho.

¡¿Qué me pasó?! – Travis se levantó y le dio una taza de café.

No seas impaciente, te explicaré todo con una condición – dijo el chico de ojos café mirándolo muy serio.

¿Cuál? – dijo Gil dando un sorbo a su café, con el líquido pasando por su garganta, sintió alivio a los múltiples escalofríos que tenía.

No dudes de nada de lo que te voy a decir, ya que todo es verdad aunque sea difícil de creer – dijo Travis arrastrando una silla para decirle todo.

E-Esta bien – no tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir, pero sabía que sería muy malo.

Primero que todo, estamos en la realidad en que tu jamás fuiste al Abyss – dijo él, sorprendiendo a Gil de que conociera el Abyss y que no fuera parte de ninguna facción.

Segundo, al no ser ese pasado que recientemente conoces – hizo una pausa tratando de escoger las palabras correctas – ahora mismo estamos cerca de Sablier, en donde no ha sucedido ninguna tragedia y por lo tanto aún vives en tu casa materna, hasta ayer en que casi te matan…- Travis dio un sorbo a su café.

¡¿Casi me matan?! – Gil no entendía nada.

No te has preguntado que hacías en medio de ese campo en plena nevada – dijo Travis sonriendo.

Hace unas doce horas, fuiste noqueado, traído aquí bajo efectos de somníferos y abandonada aquí como un perro – agregó Travis.

¿Quién hizo eso? – dijo Gil aterrado, había estado tan cerca de la muerte para su gusto.

Esta persona – levantó el periódico para dejar sin aliento a Gil con solo ver la foto de su casi asesino.

¡¿Vincent?! – Gil no podía creer que su propio hermano lo había tratado de asesinar - ¡eso no puede ser! – no negaba que fuera algo psicópata a veces pero sabía que nunca trataría de quitarle la vida.

Recuerda la condición – le recordó Travis.

Cierto, pero… ¿por qué haría algo así? ¿y por qué estoy en el pasado? – ya tenía ganas de despertarse de esta pesadilla.

Solo puedo decir que alguien alteró el tiempo y espacio, y sospecho que fue tu hermano menor, él hizo todo esto para que los acontecimientos se dieran de esta forma, es todo lo que ahora mismo sé, ya que acabo de llegar – dijo Travis riendo nerviosamente.

El punto es que necesito que me ayudes a encontrar la fuente de esto para poder revertirlo, ya que puede suceder una gran desgracia… – vio que Gil buscaba algo en su ropa.

Travis nuevamente suspiró – incluso en un mundo paralelo no puedes dejar tu adicción…

* * *

**Un capitulo algo corto, pero da bastante información sobre la situación actual. Vincent ha intentado matar a su hermano D8, ¿por qué razón?**

**Y ahora Gil está atrapado en una realidad paralela, en la que nunca hubo una tragedia de Sablier, ¿cómo se desarrollará todo? DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	3. Cambios

**Apareciendo aquí para actualizar =w=**

* * *

**EL OBJETO DE MIS CELOS**

**CAPITULO 03: CAMBIOS**

* * *

**ANTES**

¡¿Vincent?! – Gil no podía creer que su propio hermano lo había tratado de asesinar - ¡eso no puede ser! – no negaba que fuera algo psicópata a veces pero sabía que nunca trataría de quitarle la vida.

Recuerda la condición – le recordó Travis.

Cierto, pero… ¿por qué haría algo así? ¿y por qué estoy en el pasado? – ya tenía ganas de despertarse de esta pesadilla.

Solo puedo decir que alguien alteró el tiempo y espacio, y sospecho que fue tu hermano menor, él hizo todo esto para que los acontecimientos se dieran de esta forma, es todo lo que ahora mismo sé, ya que acabo de llegar – dijo Travis riendo nerviosamente.

El punto es que necesito que me ayudes a encontrar la fuente de esto para poder revertirlo, ya que puede suceder una gran desgracia… – vio que Gil buscaba algo en su ropa.

* * *

**AHORA**

Habían llegado a un pueblo cercano, luego de sobrevivir a la nevada que amenazaba con enterrarlos vivos.

Debían encontrar a Vincent lo más rápido posible – disculpe señorita, ¿hacía donde está la casa Evans? – preguntó Travis a una chica campesina que iba pasando.

Eso está en el siguiente pueblo, pueden tomar ese barco que sale a las dos – contestó amablemente la chica.

Gracias – contestó Travis mientras buscaba a Gil con la mirada, este estaba completamente absorto leyendo el periódico, definitivamente todo había cambiado, no había ni un solo rastro de la tragedia de Sablier.

Ya casi son las dos, debemos tomar un barco y llegar a la casa Evans – dijo Travis caminando hacia el puerto.

¿Casa Evans? – se quedó extrañado Gil, sentía que ese apellido le era familiar.

Tal vez esto intervenga con la realidad pero ese es tu verdadero apellido, Evans Gilbert, la familia de la cual huiste junto con tu hermano menor, Evans Vincent – dijo él viendo el barco en que debían irse.

Todo esto es una sorpresa – dijo Gil, por eso se sentía raro cada vez que escuchaba ese apellido, no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Recordaba que le había preguntado a Vincent sobre ello, le había dicho que no recordaba nada, sin embargo notó que se había puesto tenso.

Ya entendía la razón, porque la siguiente vez no quiso hablar con él y solo se encerró en su cuarto.

"Vince… ¿Cuántas cosas más ocultaste de mi?" – sintió una ligera presión que nunca pudo darle explicación y prefirió seguir caminando.

Aquí está – dijo Travis sacando de su bolsa un control con unos números raros.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Gil.

Es un medidor, trato de ver cuanto será el margen de cambio, cada vez que nos movemos en este mundo causamos un efecto mariposa – a Gil le estaban hablando en chino.

mmm ¿has escuchado eso de que el vuelo apacible de una mariposa puede estar causando una tormenta en otra parte del mundo? - a Gil le parecía haber escuchado hablar de eso a Oz.

Si, creo que algo de eso – contestó Gil.

Pues el efecto mariposa, es que dependiendo de una acción inicial se de diferentes formas puede hacer que hayan diversos resultados, por ejemplo, cuando tiras una pelota, dependiendo de la fuerza que le des al lanzarla puede caer en diferentes lugares, creo que sería la forma más simple de explicar – dijo Travis pagando los pasajes.

Oye… - Gil se sorprendió de ver que Travis le daba simple papeles al de los tickets.

Travis se dio cuenta de lo que veía Gil – es solo una ilusión, tu lo puedes ver como es porque te di algo en tu café, eres inmune a este tipo de tecnología, bueno…al menos estas – dijo mientras buscaba un lugar alejado para seguir observando.

Eres como Doraemon – dijo Gil asombrado.

¡No me compares! – dijo algo molesto Travis.

Como decía, no podemos hacer muchos cambios grandes aquí, ya que esta línea de tiempo se ha establecido bastante, por eso debemos buscar a Vincent y revertir todo, un mal movimiento y todos desapareceríamos aquí – Travis explicaba el peligro.

Esto es horrible…- dijo Gil. Ya necesitaba otro cigarrillo pero resulta que se le habían acabado.

Ahora vuelvo, dame unos papelitos para comprar cigarrillos, realmente los necesito – dijo Gil.

Travis suspiró – ten, pero no te demores, no soy el único de mi tipo que vino aquí – dijo advirtiendo.

"¿Único de su tipo? ¿es acaso un alien?" – pensó Gil pero no le tomó importancia y fue a la parte de abajo del barco.

La parte de abajo estaba bastante abarrotada de gente que buscaba algo de comer – que lleno está…- por fin avistó dónde estaba los cigarrillos.

Señorita ¿me puede dar una caja? No, que sean dos mejor – dijo dándole unos papelitos.

La chica se sorprendió al ver los papelitos, luego Gil sintió que lo miraban y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados como los de él. Tenía el cabello largo y negro.

Tenga… - ella le dio las cajas de cigarrillos y se fue de inmediato, lo que notó raro es que puso los papelitos a parte.

Que raro… - juraría que se había dado cuenta del truco pero mejor decidió regresar donde Travis.

Al cabo de tres horas, llegaron a la ciudad dirigida por los Evans.

Luego de preguntar por todas partes, ahora se encontraban frente a la oficina de Evans Vincent, Gil estaba nervioso, no sabía que podía encontrar ahí.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente y unos ojos bicolores los miraban fijamente – Nii-san cómo me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿no sé supone que no regresarías? – el tono frío de Vincent hacia Gil era más que eso.

Casi podía decir que era como si estuviera hablando con otra persona – si, regresé y no gracias a ti, ¿por qué me intentaste matar? ¿acaso no somos hermanos? – Gil trataba de estar tranquilo pero estaba molesto, no veía el por qué de esto.

¿Hermanos? – Vincent empezó a reír – que gracioso eres Gilbert-Nii-san - dijo Vincent.

"¿Gilbert-Nii-san?" – le pareció extraña esa manera de llamarlo.

Pero es mejor así, de esta forma me aseguraré que mueras y no estorbes… ¡Guardias! – muchos soldados aparecieron por varias puertas.

Estaban completamente rodeados – esto es peor – Travis sinceramente esperaba ver algo extraño en Vincent pero aún no daba con lo que había causado la anomalía, tal vez no estaba ahí.

Maldición – Travis tiró una esfera a la pared y esta se abrió como cuando algo es absorbido dejando nada - ¡vámonos! – gritó Travis, lo mejor era huir.

La nieve casi hace que cayeran al saltar afuera, los soldados venían muy cerca - ¡mátenlos! – gritó Vincent – ¡pagaré lo que sea para que estén muertos! – agregó.

La gente les cerraban las puertas para que no entraran, ya que no querían quedar involucrados, la oscuridad les daba cierta ventaja a los dos pero eso no duraría.

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida, serían capturados y asesinados, ya las luces se acercaban – estamos muertos – dijo Gil.

¡Oigan, por aquí! – una voz femenina los llamó y le instó a que llegaran a la puerta.

Las luces llegaron al callejón pero no había nada ahí - ¡búsquenlos, no deben estar lejos! – dijo uno.

El callejón se quedó a oscuras, ellos miraron a su salvadora con cara de asombro – se irán al amanecer, no quiero problemas – ella encendió una vela, iluminando sus ojos dorados.

La chica de la tienda…- dijo Gil.

Travis solo miraba el medidor de cambios de reojo – "está muy alto…".

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, el misterio crece, Vincent no quiere saber de su hermano y ha dicho que dará una recompensa a quien lo mate DX.**

**¿Qué significarán los niveles altos de cambios? ¿quién es esa chica y por qué los ayudó? Tantas interrogantes D****X**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3 **


	4. Perros Infernales

**Hola :D ~ vengo a llenarlos de ficción ok no XD**

* * *

**EL OBJETO DE MIS CELOS**

**CAPITULO 04: PERROS INFERNALES**

* * *

**ANTES**

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida, serían capturados y asesinados, ya las luces se acercaban – estamos muertos – dijo Gil.

¡Oigan, por aquí! – una voz femenina los llamó y le instó a que llegaran a la puerta.

Las luces llegaron al callejón pero no había nada ahí - ¡búsquenlos, no deben estar lejos! – dijo uno.

El callejón se quedó a oscuras, ellos miraron a su salvadora con cara de asombro – se irán al amanecer, no quiero problemas – ella encendió una vela, iluminando sus ojos dorados.

La chica de la tienda…- dijo Gil.

Travis solo miraba el medidor de cambios de reojo – "está muy alto…".

* * *

**AHORA**

Las horas pasaron lentas, la gente aún seguía buscándolos por todas partes – tch…que persistentes – dijo la chica de cabello negro.

A Gil le parecía familiar de alguna forma, ¿cómo decirlo?, sus facciones y expresiones le recordaban a alguien.

¿Por qué nos ayudas? – preguntó Travis de repente, aún con el ojo en el medidor.

Porque se me antojó – dijo la chica.

A Travis no le convencía la respuesta, las lecturas que registraba el medidor para ser una simple persona, solo había una posible explicación para que esto se diera.

Nos ayudaste porque eres el hermano menor de él – dijo Travis para ver la reacción de la chica.

No sé de que hablas – dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Vince? – dijo Gil al notar esa sonrisa que hacía su hermano cuando quería ocultar algo.

¡No sé de qué hablan! – la chica se enojó y se levantó de la mesa.

¡Cuando vuelva no quiero verlos aquí! – dijo saliendo del pequeño cuarto – me voy a trabajar…- dijo cerrando la puerta.

¿Es Vincent? – preguntó Travis.

Si…ese mal carácter que muestra ocasionalmente…es el mismo – dijo Gil suspirando.

No entiendo, ¿por qué es otra persona?, más bien… ¿por qué hay dos Vince? – preguntó Gil.

No lo entiendo tampoco, solo sé una cosa, el que nos ayudó es el verdadero, es probable que el otro Vincent sea un impostor – dijo Travis.

* * *

¿Aún no los encuentran? – preguntó Vincent.

No señor, hemos barrido todo el pueblo y aún nada – dijo Bernard.

No deben estar muy lejos, sigan buscando – dijo Vincent y Bernard inmediatamente se retiró.

Pandora aparece… - dijo Vincent aparentemente a nadie en especial.

Una sombra apareció desde el suelo detrás de Vincent - ¿qué sucede? – preguntó en tono frío y casi sin vida.

Alguien se dio cuenta que no soy Vincent, ¿no dijiste que nadie recordaría nada del otro mundo? – preguntó el rubio.

Nadie recordaría, a menos que alguien de afuera interfiriera – dijo la sombra tomando forma de una mujer de ojos oscuros y cabello azulado.

¿Afuera? – preguntó el falso Vincent.

Si, alguien que no pertenece a esta realidad se ha colado, debe ser eliminado – dijo ella.

Exacto, tengo que hacerme de las casas ducales lo más pronto posible – dijo él.

Por ahora no puedo encargarme yo sola de esto, pero puedo enviarlos a ellos – del suelo empezaron a salir masas de color purpura que fueron asemejándose a unos perros de enorme tamaño.

Agrega un objetivo más – dijo él, haciendo que Pandora girara hacia él.

Deja que asesinen al real – ordenó el rubio, cuya orden fue ingresada en los hambrientos animales de casa.

* * *

Nuevamente llegó la noche, la chica volvió a su casa para encontrarse con Travis y Gil esperándola - ¿qué hacen aquí aún? – dijo molesta.

Esperándote Vincent Nightray – dijo Travis sin miramientos.

¿Vincent? ¿Nightray? Jajaja que buen chiste, si fuera él no estaría viviendo en esta pocilga – dictó ella.

Sabes quién es él, el medidor de cambios no miente, tú eres el original – dijo Travis mirando a Gil.

¿Vince tú sabes por qué sucedió esto, no es así? – dijo Gil mirando a los ojos a la chica.

Esta evadió su mirada al suelo inmediatamente – no me malentiendan, solo es con-coincidencia, ¡si! ¡no hay nada que pruebe lo que dicen! – dijo ella, no tenía otra opción que irse, lo menos que quería era estar ahí.

Pero de un momento a otro, la puerta casi estalló en miles de pedazos al dejar pasar a un enorme animal de gran tamaño que cayó sobre la chica.

Podía sentir su aliento fétido sobre ella – es el original… - el perro monstruoso la olfateó para estar seguro – Vincent… - la chica sintió unos filosos dientes insertándose en la piel de su hombro.

Gritos de dolor se sintieron mientras más perros aparecieron, rodeando a Gil y Travis, que veían mortificados la escena.

¡Vince! – gritó Gil desesperado.

¡Toma! ¡Yo me encargo de los demás! – Travis le tiró una especie de arma de tiro a Gil para que ayudara a la chica.

Travis disparó hacia una pared, abriendo un enorme agujero para que huyeran.

¿Y tú? – gritó Gil disparándole a dos del viaje para poder acercarse.

Yo los encontraré después, ahora mismo ella no puede morir, es la única que nos puede ayudar a poner esto en orden, ¡Huyan! – gritó Travis corriendo en dirección contraria para atraer a los perros restantes.

Gil le disparó al que estaba encima de la pelinegra y la tomó con cuidado en sus brazos – resiste – dijo mientras corría.

Los perros eran demasiado rápidos, con un par de saltos los iban alcanzando.

Gil pudo ver unos caballos que estaban amarrados en una esquina, sin pensarlo, subió a uno con una adolorida pasajera y salió a todo galope de ahí.

Con cada sacudida del corcel, Vincent se retorcía del dolor haciendo una necesidad ir más lento.

¡Tengo que perderlos! – Gil cabalgó hasta el bosque en búsqueda de un escondite, pero era difícil, podía ver fácilmente que estaba rodeado.

Gil abrazó a Vincent contra su pecho mientras con la otra mano tenía la rienda del caballo, estaba en la espera de un ataque.

Los perros le gruñían, sus centellantes ojos rojos los miraban fijamente desde las sombras.

Uno de ellos por fin se lanzó al ataque, siendo esquivado rápidamente por Gil, pero este no contaba que la parte solida del suelo no lo era tanto como creía.

El caballo se tambaleó y ese pequeño descuido fue aprovechado por otro de los perros, que mordió el cuello del caballo, haciendo que este se inclinara e hiciera caer a sus dos pasajeros.

Gil trató de sostenerse de algo pero era inevitable caer por el barranco, rodó varios metros con Vincent mientras escuchaba los alaridos moribundos de su caballo siendo destripado.

Lo último que pudo ver Gil fue la corriente de un gran río arrastrándolos a los dos hacia un destino indefinido.

* * *

**Noooo DX, Vincent ha sido mordisqueado ;w;, al menos Gil la lleva consigo, ¿a dónde irán a parar?**

**El Vincent falso tiene tratos raros con una entidad llamada Pandora, ¿qué tramarán exactamente con las cuatro casas ducales? D8, tanto misterio x3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**

Prev


	5. Querubines

**Reúno todas mis energías negativas para escribir (/._.)/ ~ *Esfera oscura formándose sobre su cabeza* 8D ~**

* * *

**EL OBJETO DE MIS CELOS**

**CAPITULO 05: QUERUBINES**

* * *

**ANTES**

Los perros le gruñían, sus centellantes ojos rojos los miraban fijamente desde las sombras.

Uno de ellos por fin se lanzó al ataque, siendo esquivado rápidamente por Gil, pero este no contaba que la parte solida del suelo no lo era tanto como creía.

El caballo se tambaleó y ese pequeño descuido fue aprovechado por otro de los perros, que mordió el cuello del caballo, haciendo que este se inclinara e hiciera caer a sus dos pasajeros.

Gil trató de sostenerse de algo pero era inevitable caer por el barranco, rodó varios metros con Vincent mientras escuchaba los alaridos moribundos de su caballo siendo destripado.

Lo último que pudo ver Gil fue la corriente de un gran río arrastrándolos a los dos hacia un destino indefinido.

* * *

**AHORA**

¿Los pudieron encontrar? – preguntó Vincent a Pandora que lo observaba indiferente. Él a veces se preguntaba qué pasaba por la mente de ese demonio, todas sus expresiones jamás escapan de la definida porcelana blanca que era su rostro, era casi como una máscara que hacía juego con sus oscuros cabellos azules como la noche misma.

No, los perdimos pero mis subordinados siguen su pista Vincent-sama – dijo Pandora tan apacible que descolocó al falso Vincent. Esta era una mala noticia, justo ahora necesitaba eliminar al verdadero y era cuando desaparecía. Lo había tenido a su disposición tantos años, era irónico que ahora pasara esto.

Ya no me llames así, me pone de mal humor – dijo el rubio sirviéndose un poco de vino para relajar sus nervios, si no hacía las cosas bien se podían arruinar sus planes.

Como ordene Rubí-sama – dijo Pandora acatando la orden de su ama, Rubí se mordió el dedo con total frustración, tomó un frasco de su bolsillo que contenía una esfera roja que flotaba justo en el centro.

No permitiré que alguien sin ambición arruine todo – tomó un poco del contenido del frasco haciendo tambalear al rubio ante tanto poder que recorría su cuerpo – me iré a la capital, encárgate de todo – a duras penas llegó a la puerta caminando de manera correcta ante la expectante semi-sonrisa de Pandora.

* * *

Gil abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir una picada en su cuello, se movió un poco más para comprobar que descansaba sobre un hormiguero - ¡AHHHH! ¡Hormigas! – la comezón que sentía era infernal, era de suponer que había estado durmiendo un buen par de horas para que los insectos estuvieran todos dentro de su ropa.

El pelinegro presa de su desesperación corrió como loco, podía escuchar el sonido de agua fluyendo un poco más adelante, así que sin pensar se lanzó al ver el tan deseado líquido. Por fin sentía alivio y fresco en las picadas que le habían hecho los insectos. Lo que no se había dado cuenta era que alguien más estaba en el río con él. Hasta que un sonoro chapoteo le llamó la atención volteando de inmediato.

Al frente de él estaba una chica de cabellos rubios con expresión de puro fastidio que al verlo a él se fue alejando poco a poco hasta llegar a la orilla. Ni siquiera se preocupó por taparse para que Gil no la viera y este tampoco se dignó a mirar a otra parte manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la figura femenina que se alejaba de él.

Pervertido…- dijo por fin la chica sacando a Gil de su ensoñación con ella, este rojo miró a otra parte tratando de buscar una buena excusa en su mente sin tener éxito. Ella volteó y lo observó durante unos segundos, en ese momento Gil pudo reconocerla.

¿Vince? – trató de moverse hacia ella pero se resbaló y se sumergió en el agua, cosa que aprovechó la rubia para vestirse y escapar de él.

¡Oye! ¡Espera! – Gil salió del río escupiendo el agua que había tragado por accidente y haciéndose preguntas mentales sobre el cambio de color de cabello de Vincent.

Vincent corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, lo peor que podía haber imaginado estaba pasando. No esperaba que Gil la recordara jamás, siempre había pasado junto a él y nunca había habido reacción por más que se empeñara. Pero ahora de la nada la estaba persiguiendo. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo con el universo?

Mientras se acomodaba mejor la ropa estudiaba el ambiente para saber su ubicación, nada le era familiar, era probable que el río los hubiera arrastrado muy lejos. Miró a todas partes de nuevo. Ahora no podía recordar por dónde había venido, ese bosque era bastante desorientador.

¿Desorientador? - la rubia abrió los ojos como dándose cuenta al fin de su ubicación – no puede ser… - que mala suerte tenía, de todos los lugares en el que podía haber caído…tenía que ser ese.

Escuchó risas detrás de unos árboles que estaban algo lejos, la niebla comenzó a hacerse densa y era difícil ver ya que todo se oscureció como si se trataran de las seis de la tarde. Cosa curiosa, porque la última vez que se había fijado era mediodía.

Tch…- se pegó a un árbol en busca de refugio temporal, si no daba signos de vida podría salir ilesa del peligro. Nuevamente escuchó las risas que se acercaban cada vez más a donde estaba, apretó los nudillos presa de los nervios.

Un conejo salió de su madriguera inconsciente del peligro que estaba al acecho, solo se necesitó el ruido de un par de ramas para que una criatura humanoide se lanzara sobre la débil presa. Su cuerpo era todo delgado hasta los huesos, su piel era casi del color de un papel y llevaba harapos como ropa. Fue testigo de cómo devoraba a su tierna cena lentamente y sin cocinar. Incluso a ella le daba un poco de asco el observar eso.

¡Vince! – la voz de Gil resonó en medio de la niebla, Vincent volteó hacia la criatura de ojos rojos que movía hacia los lados la cabeza de manera lenta como si se tratara de una balanza dándole más escalofríos. Que mal momento para que Gil apareciera, solo hubiera tenido que esperar que la criatura siguiera su camino y evitarla si se diera el caso más adelante.

Los pasos de Gil se sentían cada vez más cerca, Vincent no haría nada al respecto – "que se muera, ya no es mi problema" – en el pasado a él no le importaba lo que pasara con ella. Oz siempre sería el centro de su interés por más que quisiera intervenir, estaba harta, él solo se había metido en este lío.

El extraño humanoide corrió hacia él con hambre feroz sorprendiendo a un perdido Gil que solo pudo responder con una patada que envió al monstruo contra un árbol - ¡¿qué demonios es eso?! – Gil solo pudo decir por la sorpresa.

Otra criatura más apareció por la espalda mordiendo a Gil y haciéndolo caer al suelo de cara, otros dos monstruos salieron delante de él babeando con hambre. No había forma de que se salvara a este paso.

¡Oigan idiotas, ahí está su comida! – Vincent apareció con lo que quedaba del conejo y lo lanzó bastante lejos, haciendo que las tres criaturas restantes corrieran y pelearan por el pedazo de carne. En esa distracción la rubia aprovechó para golpear a la que estaba sobre Gil.

¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! – dijo Vincent algo molesta.

¿Qué son esas cosas? – Gil corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras presionaba la herida de su hombro para detener un poco la hemorragia.

Son Querubines – dijo agitada Vincent buscando un lugar para esconderse hasta el amanecer.

¿Querubines? – dijo Gil viendo una pequeña cabaña al frente – entremos ahí – el dolor aumentaba en su hombro. Vincent lo pensó dos veces antes de acceder a entrar, tendría mucha desventaja pero era mejor que nada.

Son un experimento fallido usando el poder del Abyss, eso que viste son niños con mucha hambre – dijo Vincent tapando la puerta con un mueble tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

¿Experimento? ¿Cómo es posible que permitieran eso? – dijo Gil incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

Pues así fue, buscaban una manera de usar a toda la gente que ellos catalogaban como inútiles para la guerra. No perdían nada con intentarlo y así nacieron esas cosas. Las utilizan para evitar que salgan o entren de la ciudad principal. – dijo Vincent sacando algo de sal de un mueble.

Gil sentía que se quemaba por dentro, ahora mismo todo le daba vueltas – no te duermas, si lo haces el veneno se distribuirá más rápido por tu cuerpo – Vincent jaló a Gil hasta un armario que era bastante grande y lo recostó en una pared.

Tomó su rostro para ver su estado, la fiebre aumentaba cada vez más y no sabía cómo proceder, nunca había visto a alguien que hubiera sido mordido por un querubín y que sobreviviera. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue desinfectar la herida, para ello vertió toda la sal ya que no tenía nada más.

El pelinegro sentía como le ardía la piel, era un dolor insoportable. Vincent le tapó la boca, no podían hacer ruido porque enseguida se darían cuenta de donde estaban. Así pasaron la noche, Vincent estuvo vigilando hasta que vio la luz del sol asomarse por la ventana, era un milagro que hubieran sobrevivido.

Bien, cumplí con salvarte, ya pagué mi deuda – dijo Vincent abriendo la puerta – desde aquí nos separamos – debía mantenerse a raya de Gil como fuera.

Gil se levantó y tomó su mano – ¡Vincent tenemos que hablar! Dime qué fue lo que pasó – él necesitaba respuestas y no la dejaría ir hasta que se las diera.

¡Ya te dije que no me llamo así idiota! – Vincent dio la media vuelta molesta.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y ese cabello? Claramente usaste un tinte de agua para esconder tu identidad – no soltó su agarre de la muñeca de ella.

¡Déjame imbécil! – Vincent jaló con tanta fuerza que olvidó que estaba en una cabaña bastante vieja, el movimiento brusco hizo que la madera debajo de ellos cediera y cayeran a un gran agujero los dos.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, Gil pudo ver la evidencia de qué la mujer que estaba debajo de él era el Vincent original o al menos el interior - ¿me vas a negar que esa marca es verdadera? Esa marca solo la tendría una persona además de mi en este mundo, el logo del circo a donde fuimos vendidos. – para mala suerte de Vincent, su traje se había abierto en la parte del pecho mostrando además de un poco sus atributos, la flor roja del circo Akai Hana.

Vincent no tenía escapatoria, la única cosa que la podía desmentir había salido a la luz, no sabía por dónde debía comenzar a explicar…

* * *

**Wuju XD pude terminar antes de irme a mis clases ¬3¬, al menos ya es un avance…**

**Vincent irradia desprecio y rencor hacia Gil, ¿qué podrá hacer Gil para cambiar esto? DX**

**¿Y esos experimentos en niños? D8, ¿por qué querían evitar la entrada y salida de las personas usando a estas criaturas sanguinarias?**

**Y por último… ¿Gil comienza mostrar las cualidades propias de un pervertido? Ok no XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3 **

**Nos vemos ~ **

**DEATH GOD RAVEN 83**


End file.
